24 Días: Cuenta regresiva de navidad
by Lluvisna
Summary: Si te preguntas con cuantas palabras puedes expresar todo lo que sucede antes de navidad desde el primer día de diciembre, la respuesta es que con 2.400 se puede hacer algo.
1. Amanecer

**Personajes son de Happy Tree Friends perteneciente a Kenn navarro y Mondo Media Minishows.**

 **Participando en un reto navideño; 100 palabras exactas hasta el 24 de diciembre.**

* * *

 **Uno: Amanecer.**

* * *

Apareció el sol lentamente por el horizonte dando sus rayos de luz a las calles.

Lentamente los animalitos durmientes despertaron en sus camas como siempre, tranquilos se levantaron y se fueron a dar un baño.

Aunque todo era relativamente normal había una sensación unísona de algo importante en el aire, aunque muchos no sabían la razón, era viernes, sí, pero debía haber otro motivo por el cual el día era especial.

Fue cuando vieron sus calendarios o revisaron sus celulares que se dieron cuenta de la fecha, muchos sonrieron y otros emocionados gritaron.

Era primero de diciembre, navidad estaba cerca.


	2. Bendición

**Mondo media minishows produce Happy Tree Friends, Kenn Navarro es el creador principal.**

* * *

 **Dos: Bendición.**

* * *

Era el segundo día de diciembre y Pop ya estaba decorando la casa con la ayuda de su osezno.

Sacó tres cajas de decorativos de navidades pasadas y sacaba guirnaldas, luces, botas de tela, estrellas, muérdago, gorros rojos, esferas plásticas colores, alfombras con renos y hasta cortinas con las icónicas palabras de la fecha, todo era felicidad hasta que en el fondo de una caja encontró una foto.

Él y su esposa en embarazo.

Sus ojos querían llorar por recordar esa última navidad juntos.

Por suerte escuchó a su cría gateando en su dirección devolviéndole la sonrisa.

Su último regalo.


	3. Comida

**Mondo Media Minishows en la empresa productora de Happy Tree Friends que existen gracias a Kenn Navarro.**

* * *

 **Tres: Comida.**

* * *

Los gemelos mapaches de pelaje verde Shifty y Lifty estaban en una celda.

Eso les pasaba por robar.

Ellos sabían perfectamente que irían a prisión por su delito, sabían que tenían que ser cuidadosos, sabían que tenían que ser rápidos, sabían que les seguían el rastro.

Y sabían que por ser diciembre la comida de la prisión era más y más deliciosa que en todo el resto del año, por eso se dejaron atrapar el último día de noviembre.

Lo que no sabían era que el policía Lumpy sabía el plan de ellos y los dejó estar, solo por diciembre.


	4. Duendes

**Los personajes son de Happy Tree Friends, que son de Kenn Navarro que trabaja para Mondo Media Minishows.**

* * *

 **Cuatro: Duendes.**

* * *

Ya estaban preparando las cosas necesarias para la obra de teatro navideña de ese año, Lumpy escribía junto con Flaky el guion, solo llevaban una primera parte que le mostraron al resto para que fueran preparando lo que pudieran.

Entre cajas y cajas de disfraces, Giggles encontró finalmente los que necesitaban, viendo bien el traje no pudo resistirse y escondida detrás se lo puso.

Le tocó el hombro a Toothy que buscaba entre otras cajas, él la miró notando la ropa de duende, divertido pidió ser uno también.

Al rato había tres duendes, pues cierto conejito quiso participar del juego.


	5. Encontrar

**Personajes de Happy Tree Friends, Mondo Media Minishows y Kenn Navarro.**

* * *

 **Cinco: Encontrar.**

* * *

Russell buscaba entre tesoros, monedas, joyas y ropa carísima algo importante, lanzaba los collares de perlas al otro lado de la habitación, movía las copas de oro y vaciaba los cofres sin éxito en su búsqueda.

Finalmente decidió buscar entre todas sus ropas piratas que se parecían las unas a las otras, ya cuando vació su enorme armario encontró una caja roja muy bien cuidada, la abrió y exclamó un "¡Ajá!" por finalmente encontrarlo.

Puso la bota de lana tejida por Lumpy en la puerta de su casa a falta de chimenea, feliz de que esté en su lugar entró.


	6. Fácil

**Kenn Navarro es el creador de Happy Tree Friends.**

* * *

 **Seis: Fácil.**

* * *

Armar un árbol de navidad debía de ser sencillo.

Lumpy abrió la caja con un cuchillo y por las prisas cortó cartón en vez de cinta.

Creyó haber puesto la primera parte del árbol en la base con los tornillos y se dio cuenta de que puso fue la segunda.

Se la pasó una hora extendiendo las ramas y cuando puso las luces se fue dando cuenta de que le faltaron.

Al terminar de poner las luces vio que dejó el enchufe arriba y no abajo para conectar.

La estrella era muy pesada e inclinaba todo.

Mejor debió cortar uno.


	7. Grande

**Happy Tree Friends está bajo los derechos de Kenn Navarro y Mondo Media Minishows.**

* * *

 **Siete: Grande.**

* * *

Disco Bear tenía bastante dinero y aunque dicen que el dinero no da la felicidad, con dinero se pueden comprar decoraciones navideñas hermosas y enormes que hacían sonreír a los cachorros que pasaban por su casa.

Con el fin de que le tomaran fotos a su mansión y lo felicitaran en todo el mes gastó una gran cantidad de dinero en Julio para que le construyeran un pedido muy especial.

Fuera de su casa apretó un botón rojo de un control especial y el techo de su casa se abrió para sacar la estrella más grande jamás vista por ahí.


	8. Hielo

**Los personajes de Happy Tree Friends son de Kenn Navarro y Mondo media minishows.**

* * *

 **Ocho: Hielo.**

* * *

El oso hormiguero más inteligente del mundo salió de su casa y con una pistola de hielo hizo un bloque gigante, luego con un pica hielo y un martillo se puso a trabajar todo el día y toda la noche para hacer una escultura.

Se cansaba, le dolían los brazos y le daba hambre pero no se detenía por mucho tiempo, con dedicación trabajaba para completar ese regalo para alguien en especial. Terminada su obra lo llamó.

Cro-marmot llegó a la casa de Sniffles y se vio a sí mismo en una gran escultura de hielo.

Le llegó al corazón.


	9. Invaluable

**Los tiernos personajes de la serie Happy Tree Friends tienen muchas personas detrás que hacen posible su existencia, yo no soy una de ellas.**

* * *

 **Nueve: Invaluable.**

* * *

Flippy tenía muchas cosas valiosas.

Su auto costaba más que cincuenta consolas nuevas.

Sus jarrones alcanzaban a costar más que construir una alberca en el patio de una casa.

Su casa entera estaba valuada en más que unos departamentos de diez pisos.

Aquel día tocaron el timbre que tocó una canción navideña y atendió.

Eran todos sus amigos que fueron a visitarlo con galletas de la época en brazos, los dejó pasar y ellos le deseaban un buen día y dejaban todas esas galletas en una mesa cercana, hasta Nutty dejó unas pocas.

Ese día su casa tuvo otro valor.


	10. Juego

**¿Sabías que… Happy Tree Friends no me pertenece a mí?**

* * *

 **Diez: Juego.**

* * *

Se reunieron los animalitos para jugar al amigo secreto.

Giggles, Flaky, Toothy y Sniffles se dispusieron a escribir los nombres de todos en papeles que cortaron, se aseguraron de que ninguno estuviera repetido y luego de doblarlos los metieron uno a uno en una bolsa de plástico.

Luego de sacudirla bastante el oso hormiguero fue acercándose a todos los presentes para que sacaran un papel de la bolsa.

Casi al final fue el turno de Cuddles, quien emocionado tomó uno de los papelitos y leyó con prisas el nombre, no se pudo creer su mala suerte: Salió Nutty, lo odiaba.


	11. Karaoke

**Mondo Media minishows produce Happy Tree Friends, serie creada principalmente por Kenn Navarro.**

* * *

 **Once: Karaoke.**

* * *

Mime sonreía, no importaba la situación, no importaba el ruido, no importaba lo absurdo que podía ser todo eso, estaba feliz de estar ahí.

Lumpy muy generosamente lo fue a buscar a su casa para invitarlo a salir como amigos, que fuera en presencia decía mucho del alce pues en muchas otras ocasiones lo invitó a través de llamadas telefónicas.

Por ser diciembre, por ser una época de alegría y amor Mime aceptó a pesar de todo, no importaba que estuviera en un restaurante con karaoke y que Lumpy haya insistido mucho en que los dos se subieran al escenario.


	12. Lento

**Los personajes mencionados sonde la serie Happy Tree Friends, hecha principalmente por las personas de Mondo Media minishows y destacando a Kenn Navarro.**

* * *

 **Doce: Lento.**

* * *

Ese día se le hacía muy largo al conejo, ir a buscar un regalo para un animal que le caía mal era aburrido y lo llenaba de enojo a cada paso que daba.

Lo obvio a regalar a Nutty serían caramelos o artículos para la higiene bucal a ver si se animaba a cuidarse la dentadura, pero Cuddles no tenía ganas de hacerlo feliz con dulces y deseaba que le diera caries para que aprendiera.

Entre tantas tiendas divisó una con unos pocos clientes y gracias a uno de los letreros supo qué darle a esa ardilla adicta al dulce.


	13. Masa

**Los adorables personajes de Happy Tree Friends son producidos por Mondo Media minishows.**

* * *

 **Trece: Masa.**

* * *

Toothy estaba cansado y aburrido, se suponía que él y Petunia terminarían de hacer las galletas en la tarde pero ya estaba anocheciendo, esa hembra se la pasaba más limpiando que cocinando, si caía un poco de harina en la mesa limpiaba, si quedaba masa pegada limpiaba, pasaba algo y limpiaba.

Handy y Mole ya habían terminado con su parte horas atrás y ellos dos ahí aún con mucha masa esperando ser cortada en lindas figuritas navideñas.

Decidió hacer una travesura: metió masa en los guantes de ella cuando se fue a lavar y al ponérselos salió corriendo. Trabajaría solo.


	14. Nunca

**Los personajes aquí presentes son de la serie Happy Tree Friends.**

* * *

 **Catorce: Nunca.**

* * *

Desde que Lammy tiene memoria el señor Pickels estuvo a su lado en navidad.

Aunque nadie la fuera a ver en esa fecha y la casa estuviera silenciosa Pickels estaba ahí, la ayudaba a decidir qué regalo abrir, se intercambiaban regalos y comían galletas con leche.

A medida que fue creciendo le dolía cada vez más el hecho de estar sin compañía en navidad, aunque de cierta forma siempre estaba acompañada, jamás ha estado completamente sola pues el señor Pickels estaba en la casa para estar junto a ella.

Por eso lo quería tanto y él era su mejor amigo.


	15. Ñapa

**Primero: Happy Tree Friends es de Mondo Media Minishows y Kenn Navarro.**

 **Segundo: Ñapa/Yapa es un "Extra" un "regalo" que te dan los vendedores luego de que compras algo.**

* * *

 **Quince: Ñapa.**

* * *

Nutty compró todo un saco de bastones de caramelos en la dulcería de Lumpy, cuando estuvo lista su compra le extendió la mano a Lumpy y lo vio con ojos tiernos.

El alce creyó entender y le dio los cinco a la ardilla.

Nutty negó y extendió otra vez su mano. Lumpy creyendo que esperaba el vuelto le dijo que estaba seguro de haberle dado todo el cambio.

La ardilla negó otra vez y señaló los bombones y luego extendió la mano esperando uno.

Lumpy miró los bombones, miró la mano, los bombones, la mano.

Al final le dio sal.


	16. Oleo

**Los lindos personajes de Happy Tree Friends no son míos, pertenecen a Mondo Media Minishows y al señor Kenn Navarro.**

* * *

 **Dieciséis: Oleo.**

* * *

Mime se concentraba en su labor de pintar el retrato que hacía para su amigo secreto de navidad.

Sabía que al macho que le tocó le gustaba bastante el arte, se la pasaba escuchando clásicos y gustaba de hacer figuras con arcilla, por eso decidió pintarlo con oleo queriendo hacer algo distinto. Puso todo su esfuerzo y vio muchos tutoriales sobre cómo hacer algo decente.

Para el final estuvo terminado, no salió como esperaba, se veía caído y los colores no eran tan vivos como en su mente pero era todo lo que tenía. Esperaba que a Mole le gustara.


	17. Porcelana

**Happy Tree Friends - Mondo Media minishows - Kenn Navarro.**

* * *

 **Diecisiete: Porcelana.**

* * *

A aquellos que viven en las calles hay que tratarlos como iguales.

Por eso Lumpy decidió que si iba a regalar un plato de sopa a cada uno de todos esos animalitos que no tenían un techo fijo donde dormir lo haría como se debía.

Convenció al dueño de una empresa de vajillas finas -que era él mismo- de hacer una generosa donación, aunque a cambio tenía que trabajar ahí sin sueldo por seis meses, pero valía la pena.

La sopa estaba caliente y el alce les sirvió en un fino plato de porcelana blanca a todos como regalo navideño.


	18. Quieto

**Lumpy es un personaje de Happy Tree Friends, yo soy fan y dejo créditos a: Mondo Media Minishows y Kenn Navarro.**

* * *

 **Dieciocho: Quieto.**

* * *

Lumpy no entendía la razón por la cual su figura gigante de Santa Claus no se movía.

Y con lo caro que era estuvo a punto de llamar a la tienda para reclamar.

Hasta que recordó que él era quien atendía las llamadas de servicio al cliente.

Entonces se resignó y se puso a revisar el gran muñeco que debería moverse de lado a lado haciendo sonar su campana mientras reía de la forma clásica. Luego de ver el interruptor dio vueltas alrededor verificando que todo estuviera bien, hasta que tropezó con el cable que no estaba conectado al enchufe.


	19. Reno

**Los personajes son de Mondo Media Minishows y Kenn Navarro para la serie Happy Tree Friends.**

* * *

 **Diecinueve: Reno.**

* * *

Lumpy se había puesto el traje de santa y se puso en medio del centro comercial, los tres duendes que ya habían probado los trajes ponían en fila a las crías y tomaban las fotos, aunque en un momento comenzaron a ponerse tristes porque no estaba Rodolfo, ¿Cómo llegaría el trineo de santa al polo sin el confiable Rodolfo?

Y Mime pasaba por ahí, y Giggles le pidió que se disfrazara del reno más famoso, primero se negó pues le traía cierto mal recuerdo pero cuando Cuddles y Toothy se sumaron a la suplica aceptó.

Pues el show debe continuar.


	20. Sorpresa

**Los tiernos personajes de Happy Tree Friends existen por Mondo Media Minishows, Kenn Navarro y todos los que hacen posible la serie.**

* * *

 **Veinte: Sorpresa.**

* * *

Y ahí estaban todos, se reunieron días antes para intercambiar sus regalos de amigos secretos, porque era mejor hacerlo antes de que en la misma noche buena sucedan _incidentes._

Todos vieron como el alegre de Cuddles le daba una caja de regalo al hiperactivo de Nutty, ya imaginaban que le regaló dulces. Nutty también pensó en dulces, chocolate, paletas, bombones y más, todos sus conocidos solían darle ese tipo de regalos.

Pero lo abrió y otra caja vio, Cuddles sonrió y Nutty los ojos agrandó, los presentes vieron el regalo y casi no respiraron.

Era una caja de té amargo.


	21. Tejer

**Los amorosos Cuddles y Giggles son personajes de Happy Tree Friends, serie de internet y TV producida por Mondo Media Minishows.**

* * *

 **Veintiuno: Tejer.**

* * *

Giggles estaba practicando sus puntadas en el tejido y Cuddles como buen novio que era la ayudaba desenroscando la bola de lana cada que necesitaba y volviéndola a hacer cuando se equivocaba.

Todo un día para terminar de hacer una bufanda con un enorme diseño de la cara de santa Claus en medio, la realidad era que la cara esa daba miedo, las puntadas tenían grandes separaciones entre ellas y nudos en medio que no daban la sensación de uniformidad de otras bufandas. Aún así Cuddles se fue a su casa con esa prenda en el cuello pues era suya.


	22. Unión

**Mondo Media Minishows produce Happy Tree Friends, yo solo soy fan de la serie.**

* * *

 **Veintidós: Unión.**

* * *

No había mejor forma de estar unidos metafórica y literalmente, pues estaban pegados al gran bloque de hielo que rodeaba a Cro-Marmot quien había salido a dar abrazos gratis.

Todos los que lo veían contagiados por el espíritu navideño iban a darle un gran, caluroso, amoroso y amable abrazo.

Como resultado casi todos los que vivían ahí estaban siendo arrastrados por el animal de la antigüedad, pero viendo el lado positivo de la situación muchos charlaban entre ellos aprovechando a pasar una linda tarde con el resto de animales, conocidos o no, lo importante era pasarlo bien por ser diciembre.


	23. Veinticuatro

**Happy Tree Friends fue ideada por Kenn Navarro y los de Mondo Media Minishows la hicieron posible.**

* * *

 **Veintitrés: Veinticuatro.**

* * *

La fecha había llegado finalmente, el reloj avanzaba y los pequeños estaban muy emocionados, el sol se movía en el cielo indicando el paso del tiempo, se acercaba el atardecer y pronto el anochecer le siguió.

El cielo oscuro, las calles brillantes con muchos colores, casas que a pesar de la hora estaban llenas de voces y música, cánticos alegres con instrumentos sencillos, calidez a pesar del frio clima que estaba presente, ventanas cerradas pero cortinas abiertas al igual que los corazones y los ojos ansiosos.

Era noche buena, el reloj dio la hora y todos dichosos gritaron para celebrar.


	24. Wow

**Soy fan de Happy Tree Friends y hago fanfiction de la serie, está bajo derechos de autor y por eso esto es relativamente gratis.**

* * *

 **Veinticuatro: Wow.**

* * *

Pues era veinticinco, era navidad, aunque abundara la oscuridad.

Lumpy preparado para enchufar el árbol supo que la magia debía iniciar, las luces se encendieron y la estrella en la cima brilló, unos cuantos vecinos divisaron la gran decoración y salieron a admirarla mejor, poco a poco gracias a las llamadas por celulares el lugar se fue llenando de animales, todos con algo nuevo en su poder pues ya habían abierto los regalos por la tradición fiel.

Reunidos alrededor del árbol a pesar del frio, reunidos sin importar la hora ni sus posibles peligros, reunidos por la alegre fecha navideña.

* * *

 **¡Feliz navidad!**


End file.
